Wer braucht die schon?
by Bodia67
Summary: Kurz nach Dumbledores Tod erhält Harry einen Brief seines ehemaligen Schulleiters...Spielt nach Band 6, Band 7 wird ignoriert...
1. Chapter 1

**Wer braucht die schon?**

Vorwort

Ja, es gibt mich noch! Nein, meine anderen Stories werden weitergeschrieben! Wer sich nun fragt, warum dieser Arsch Bodia nun plötzlich mit einer neuen Story um die Ecke kommt, obwohl er an den Alten ewig nicht mehr geschrieben hat, hier kommt die Erklärung:

„Wer braucht die schon" ist eine alte Story, von der Fragmente schon vor NMN auf meiner Platte sanft vor sich hin schlummerten. Nun ist vor einigen Wochen eine sehr gute, alte Freundin über Facebook wieder in mein Leben getreten und als ich ihr von meinem Hobby berichtete, schien es ihr zu gefallen, in einer meiner Stories aufzutauchen. Da gab es nun aber ein kleines Problem: Sie wollte Sirius! Ihn und keinen anderen! Da der gute Siri in meinen anderen FFs leider besetzt ist und ich mein Leben retten wollte (sie sagte etwas von erwürgen, zum Glück wohnt sie weit weg), fielen mir die Fragmente wieder ein. Der Plot war in zwei Stunden fertig, dank Mona, die sich eifrig an der Story-Planung beteiligt hat und sich auch weiterhin zwar nicht als Co-Autorin, aber als Ideengeberin beteiligen wird und die ich aus diesem Grund höchst offiziell zu meiner Muse ernenne!

Nun noch das Obligatorische: Mir gehört nix! Alles was ihr aus den Büchern kennt, gehört JKR. Mona gehört Mona! Ich bekomme kein Geld dafür! Nicht mal von Mona!

Da in der Story das ein oder andere Mal Sex vorkommen könnte: Rating P18!

Die Story spielt nach Ende von Band 6, alles aus Buch 7 habe ich mal höflich ignoriert…

Kapitel 1: Der letzte Brief

„NEEEIIIINNNNN!", hallte Harrys Stimme durch sein kleines Zimmer im Ligusterweg. Wie jede Nacht, seit er vor einer Woche zu seinen ungeliebten Verwandten zurückgekehrt war, hatte er vom Tod seines Schulleiters, Freundes und Mentors geträumt. Wieder hatte er die ewig gleichen Bilder gesehen, Snapes hassverzerrtes Gesicht, den flehenden Ausdruck in Dumbledores Augen und das grüne Licht, welches das Leben des größten Zauberers dieses Jahrhunderts beendete.

Harry lauschte in die Dunkelheit hinein, befürchtend, dass sein Schrei die Dursleys geweckt hätte, aber der Stillezauber, den Remus Lupin bei seiner Ankunft vor einer Woche auf den Raum gelegt hatte, schien noch immer zu funktionieren. Nicht dass er von den Dursleys noch viel zu befürchten hätte, sie wussten genau, dass Harry in einem Monat in der magischen Welt volljährig werden würde und sie dann nach Belieben verhexen konnte. Dass es auch einem volljährigen Zauberer verboten war, Muggel zu verhexen, hatten weder Harry noch sonst irgendein Zauberer den Dursleys mitgeteilt.

Wahrscheinlich wäre Harry durch eine solche Aktion nicht einmal in Schwierigkeiten gekommen, denn Rufus Scrimgeour, der seit einem Jahr der Zaubereiminister Großbritanniens und Nachfolger des völlig unfähigen Cornelius Fudge war, hätte ihm mit ziemlicher Sicherheit einiges durchgehen lassen. Scrimgeour versuchte seit seinem Amtsantritt, Harry zu bewegen, als eine Art Aushängeschild des Ministeriums zu fungieren. Harry dachte nicht im Traum daran, dem Minister seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, denn er hasste die Rolle des „Auserwählten", in die man ihn gedrängt hatte. Er hatte deshalb sein Abonnement des Tagespropheten gekündigt, um nicht täglich sein eigenes Foto neben einer an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Story bewundern zu müssen.

Plötzlich merkte Harry, dass etwas anders als sonst war. Irgendwie war es heute heller als sonst und als er zum Fenster blickte, sah er dort etwas sanft schimmern. Harry verwünschte seine Augen und begann seine Brille zu suchen, die eigentlich auf dem Nachttisch liegen sollte. Er fand sie schließlich auf dem Boden, offenbar hatte er sie hinunter gefegt, als er aus seinem Albtraum erwacht war.

Er setzte sie auf und trat zum Fenster, was er da sah, ließ sein Herz stocken und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Auf dem Fensterbrett saß Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix, den Harry das letzte Mal bei der Beerdigung des Schulleiters gesehen hatte. Harry hatte geglaubt, dass Fawkes mit dem Ableben seines Herren verschwunden wäre, aber hier saß er leibhaftig und schaute Harry aus seinen klugen Augen freundlich an. Harry öffnete das Fenster und berührte mit zitternden Fingern sachte das glänzende Gefieder des wunderschönen Vogels.

Fawkes ließ sich einige Sekunden lang leise gurrend streicheln, dann flatterte er auf Harrys Schulter und streckte ein Bein aus. Harry sah, dass Fawkes heute offenbar als Posteule unterwegs war, denn an seinem Bein war eine kleine Pergamentrolle befestigt. Harry warf Fawkes einen fragenden Blick zu und musste fast kichern, als Fawkes ihn eindeutig auffordernd anschaute. Er löste die Schnur und entrollte das Pergament. Obwohl er fast damit gerechnet hatte, erschrak er doch, als er die geschwungene Handschrift von Albus Dumbledore erkannte. Und es war nicht nur die Schrift, welche Harry die Identität des Absenders verriet, sondern auch die Tinte. Nicht einmal in der durch geknallten Welt der Zauberer hatte Harry jemals einen Menschen erlebt, der seine Briefe in knalllilaner Farbe schrieb. Nun war Dumbledore für alles Mögliche bekannt gewesen, als großer Alchimist, als Bezwinger Grindelwalds und einer der mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten. Was man ihm aber nun wirklich nicht unterstellen konnte, war ein ausgeprägter Farbsinn. Sogar Hermine, die Dumbledore verehrt hatte, sagte einmal, dass man beim Anblick seiner Roben Augenkrebs bekäme. Harry wusste nicht, ob es diese Krankheit überhaupt gab, war sich aber sicher, wenn die Farbkombinationen von Dumbledores Klamotten diesen Krebs nicht verursachen konnte, dann konnte es etwas Anderes erst recht nicht. Harrys melancholisches Lächeln verschwand und machte Neugier Platz, als er den Brief zu lesen begann.

Lieber Harry,

ich werde mich in diesem Brief kurz fassen. Es geht um Severus, den Du und der Rest der magischen Welt für meinen Mörder hält. Harry, ich versichere Dir, Severus ist nicht mein Mörder, sondern mein Erlöser! Du hast meinen Arm gesehen, ohne das Elixier des Steins der Weisen hätte mein ganzer Körper so ausgesehen. Das Elixier hat mir ein paar zusätzliche Monate verschafft, aber zuletzt hat der Verfall sich rapide beschleunigt, mehr als ein paar Tage hätte ich nicht mehr zu leben gehabt. Severus hat mir dadurch, dass er mich tötete, einen qualvollen Tod erspart. Und nicht nur das, wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass jemand, den Du brauchst und den Du verloren glaubtest, wieder in Dein Leben treten wird.

Harry, bitte packe sofort alle deine Sachen in deinen Koffer, lass Hedwig frei und schicke sie nach Hogwarts. Fawkes wird Dich gleich zu Severus bringen, ihr habt eine wichtige Mission zu erfüllen. Und Harry, bitte vertraue Severus! Er ist Dein Freund, so wie er auch meiner war.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry musste den Brief dreimal lesen, bevor er anfing zu glauben, dass er nichts Gravierendes am Gehirn hatte. Der Brief klang logisch, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Harrys komplettes Weltbild über den Haufen geworfen worden war. Sicher war für Harry, dass der Brief von Dumbledore war, sonst hätte Fawkes ihn nicht überbracht. Er warf Fawkes einen fragenden Blick zu und sah eine leichte Ungeduld in dem Vogelgesicht. Fawkes deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Koffer und Harry beschloss, auf Dumbledores Urteil zu vertrauen.

Er ging zu Hedwigs Käfig und raunte seiner Eule zu, dass sie nach Hogwarts fliegen sollte und packte den Käfig ein, nachdem seine Eule sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Dann begann er in fliegender Hast zu packen und als er glaubte, fertig zu sein, sprang Fawkes aus den Boden und begann auf dem losen Dielenbrett, unter welchem Harry einige Bücher versteckt hatte, herum zu trippeln. Harry fragte sich kurz, woher der Phönix von seinem Versteck wusste, entschied aber, dass das für den Moment egal wäre und folgte der Aufforderung seines gefiederten Gastes. Er holte die Bücher aus dem Versteck und warf sie in den Koffer, den er danach nur noch mit Mühe und Not zu bekam.

„Fertig", sagte Harry und sofort flatterte Fawkes vor ihn. Harry griff mit einer Hand nach dem Koffer, mit der Anderen nach Fawkes Schwanzfedern und es wurde hell und sehr warm. Die Helligkeit dauerte nur Sekundenbruchteile, dann wurde es wieder dunkel. Harry wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab ziehen und einen „Lumos" sprechen und hoffte, dass das Ministerium auf so einen kleinen Zauber nicht reagieren würde, da nahm ihm jemand diese Arbeit ab. „Lumos!", ertönte es hinter ihm und als Harry herum fuhr, fand er sich Nase an Nase mit Severus Snape wieder.

„Du bist pünktlich, Harry. Hast du Dumbledores Brief gelesen?", fragte Snape leise und Harry vermisste fast ein wenig seinen üblichen, bösartigen Tonfall. „Ja, Professor", antwortete er höflich. „Gut, Junge", knarrte da eine andere Stimme hinter ihm. Harry fuhr herum und fragte:"Professor Moody?" „Steck dir den Professor dahin, wo die Sonne nicht hin scheint, Potter, ich war nie dein Professor". „Alastor, Umgangston, hast du das Wort schon mal gehört?", kicherte eine weibliche Stimme. Dann fügte sie hinzu:"und jetzt Schluss mit der Geheimniskrämerei, wir haben mit Tarnzaubern nur so um uns geworfen. Lumos Maxima!". Es wurde taghell im Raum und als Harry sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, bemerkte er zwei Dinge. Erstens befanden sie sich in der Heulenden Hütte und zweitens schien sich der halbe Orden hier getroffen zu haben.

Da stand Tonks, sie hatte den Lumos gesprochen, neben ihr lehnte mit einem breiten Grinsen Remus Lupin an der Wand, dem man zwar die letzte Vollmondnacht vor drei Tagen noch ansah, aber er wirkte bemerkenswert fröhlich. An einem Tisch neben Remus saßen vier Rotschöpfe, nämlich Bill, Charlie und die Zwillinge. Neben ihnen stand ein Kind, das sich bei näherem Hinsehen als Filius Flittwick erwies, der ihm fröhlich zu winkte. Er war kaum größer als die beiden Hauselfen, die an der Tür standen und von denen sich einer gerade einige Freudentränen weg wischte.

Harry war verwirrt und wollte wissen, was hier los wäre, aber bevor er eine diesbezügliche Frage stellen konnte, betraten zwei Männer den Raum. Einer von ihnen war Kingsley Shacklebolt, ein Auror, den Harry vom letzten Jahr her gut kannte. Beim Anblick des Anderen fuhr Harry erschrocken zusammen, es war der Zaubereiminister, Rufus Scrimgeour.

„Verwirrend, nicht wahr?", hörte er Snape hinter sich sagen und fühlte eine Hand, die beruhigend seine Schulter tätschelte. Harry wandte sich seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zu und sah verwundert, dass dieser Mann lächelte. Er hätte sein ganzes Verließ bei Gringotts darauf gesetzt, dass Snape dazu nicht im Stande wäre. „Ich werde dir erklären, was hier los ist, Harry. Komm, setzen wir uns", sagte Severus und führte Harry zum Tisch, an dem die Weasleys saßen. Ein drohender Blick in Richtung Fred und George und die Beiden sprangen auf und überließen Severus und Harry unter dem Gekicher der Anderen ihre Plätze.

„Unsere Mutter würde den Fuchsbau für diesen Blick verkaufen", gluckste Bill und Charlie nickte grinsend. „Sie hätte nur ein paar Jahre Idioten in Zaubertränke unterrichten müssen, da hätte sie diesen Blick ohne Anstrengung bekommen", gab Severus zurück und konnte nicht ganz ernst bleiben. Harry suchte verstohlen Snapes Kopf nach einer Beule ab, fand aber keine und beschloss, dass dessen merkwürdiges Verhalten auf irgendwelche Zaubertrankdämpfe zurückzuführen sein musste.

„Also, Harry, die Kurzfassung: Was du hier siehst, sind die Reste des Ordens des Phönix. Die Reste, die zu Kämpfen bereit sind und nicht wimmernd im Grimmauldplace hocken. Der Minister ist zu uns gestoßen, als das Ministerium gefallen ist", begann Severus, aber wurde von Harry unterbrochen. „Was?!", stieß der Gryffindor hervor. „Das stand doch im Tagespropheten", mischte Bill sich ein. Den bekomme ich nicht mehr, ich habe genug Fotos von mir in diesem Schundblatt gesehen", erklärte Harry. „Das erklärt Einiges", meinte Severus, dann erzählte er weiter: „Gestern morgen wurde das Ministerium von Todessern gestürmt, Rufus konnte in letzter Sekunde einem Todesfluch entkommen und der liebe Lucius Malfoy hat seine Nachfolge angetreten. Viele Auroren wurden getötet, Todesser sind an ihre Stelle getreten. Deshalb musstest du aus dem Ligusterweg verschwinden, im Ministerium gibt es Unterlagen zu deinem Aufenthaltsort während des Sommers und es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis man sie gefunden hätte. Dann hätte auch der Blutschutz deiner Tante nicht mehr gewirkt, denn die Zauber waren damals mit Hilfe des Ministeriums gesprochen worden. Aber Albus hat so etwas wohl geahnt und einen Notfallplan entworfen".

Severus ließ Harry einen Moment Zeit, um das zu verdauen, dann fuhr er fort: „Fawkes ist ein erstklassiger Empath, er kann fühlen, wer auf unserer Seite steht und hat alle, denen wir vertrauen können, hierher gebracht. Da waren auch zwei dicke Überraschungen dabei, aber die zeigen wir dir später. Der nächste Teil des Planes war, ein sicheres Hauptquartier einzurichten. Das war Dobbys und Winkys Part, sie haben das Haus deiner Eltern in Godrics Hollow wieder aufgebaut und sind dabei auf etwas Interessantes gestoßen. Gryffindor Castle, das Stammschloss der Gryffindors, steht noch, kann aber nur von einem Erben der Familie gefunden werden. Einem Erben, der Gryffindors Schwert trägt. Du hast es gegen den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens eingesetzt, nicht wahr?".

Harry nickte. „Professor Dumbledore hat damals gesagt, nur ein wahrer Gryffindor hätte das Schwert aus dem Hut ziehen können. Ich glaubte, er meinte einen Gryffindor im Herzen", sinnierte er. „Nein, Harry, er meinte einen Gryffindor im Blut, Harry", mischte Remus sich ein.

„Und genau dieses Schwert müssen wir jetzt holen, bevor es zu spät ist", wandte Severus ein und fragte: "Harry, hast du deinen Tarnumhang?". „Natürlich, Professor", sagte Harry und ging zu seinem Koffer und öffnete ihn. Einige begannen zu kichern, als sie das Chaos sahen, welches Harry durch seine wilde Packerei verursacht hatte. „Musste doch schnell gehen", murmelte der Angegrinste etwas verschämt. Flittwick erbarmte sich seiner und brachte das Chaos mit einem Zauberstabschwenk in Ordnung. Er griff in den Koffer und reichte Harry den jetzt plötzlich gefalteten Tarnumhang. Harry nickte dem kleinen Zauberkunst-Lehrer dankend zu. „Harry, wir beide werden durch den Geheimgang zur peitschenden Weide gehen, wenn wir draußen sind, benutzen wir den Tarnumhang, um in Dumbledores…", er unterbrach sich und kurz konnte Harry Trauer in seinen Augen erkennen. „In Minervas Büro gehen", fuhr Severus fort. Harry nickte etwas unsicher, er war nicht gerade begeistert über die Aussicht, mit Snape alleine durch Hogwarts zu schleichen.

Das musste man ihm angesehen haben, denn Remus sagte beruhigend: „Vertrau ihm, Harry, er hat uns allen bewiesen, dass er auf unserer Seite steht". Harry nickte erneut, diesmal fester und folgte Snape in den Keller, wo sich der Eingang zum Geheimgang befand. Gerade als Snape die Falltür öffnete, kam Harry ein Gedanke. „Sir, könnte jetzt jemand im Schloss sein, obwohl wir Ferien haben?", fragte er. „Ja, Filch mit Sicherheit und vielleicht auch Minerva. Ich weiß nicht, wo Minerva steht, Fawkes hat sie nicht geholt, aber sie hat im letzten Jahr viel mit Albus besprochen. Vielleicht haben die Beiden auch Pläne geschmiedet. Aber wenn wir Dumbledores Portrait haben, werden wir es wohl erfahren, das steht nämlich auch auf unserer Einkaufsliste", antwortete Snape. Nach kurzem Nachdenken fügte er hinzu: „Und lass das Sir stecken, wir alle duzen uns hier und wir sollten da nicht die Ausnahme sein. Nenn mich Severus! Oder besser gleich Sev", sagte er und bot dem verblüfften Harry die Hand an. Harry griff leicht überrascht wirkend zu und sagte: „Gerne, Sir, ähh, Sev".

„OK, warum hast du eben gefragt, ob jemand im Schloss wäre?", fragte Sev. „Nun, ich habe da etwas, was uns helfen könnte, niemandem in die Arme zu laufen", grinste Harry und rannte zurück. Gleich darauf kam er wieder und hielt dem verblüfften Sev die Karte der Rumtreiber unter die Nase. „Heilige Eier des heiligen Merlin! Die Karte!", stieß Sev hervor und Harry sah ihn das erste Mal im Leben verblüfft. „Das musst du mir später erklären", sagte Sev leicht fassungslos. „Klar, aber denkst du, dass uns die Karte nützlich ist?", fragte Harry. „Mehr als nützlich, wer auch immer dieses Ding gemacht hat, ist ein verdammtes Genie", antwortete Sev. Harry wusste, dass Sev die Karte kannte, aber offenbar wusste er nicht, dass er gerade seine alten Schulfeinde als Genies bezeichnet hatte. Er beschloss, Remus die Erklärung über die Urheberschaft der Karte zu überlassen, das würde dem alten Rumtreiber bestimmt Spaß machen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Hogwarts

Sie durchschritten schweigend den Gang und als sie den Ausgang erreichten, erwiesen sie sich als gutes Team. Harry drückte den Wurzelknoten, der den Baum erstarren ließ und Sev begab sich außer Reichweite der schlagenden Äste. Dann suchte Sev nach einem langen Stock und drückte damit nun seinerseits auf den Wurzelknoten, so dass Harry zu ihm klettern konnte. Sie streiften sich den Tarnumhang über und schlichen auf das Schloss zu, wo das erste Hindernis in Form des verschlossenen Haupttores wartete.

„Harry, berühr das Tor mit deinem Zauberstab und sage: „Öffne dich für den Erben der Gryffindors!" Harry folgte dieser Anweisung und zu seiner Verwunderung schwang das Tor lautlos auf. „Wenn ich geöffnet hätte, hätten wir den Alarm ausgelöst, aber der Erbe des Schlossbesitzers hat mehr Autorität als der Direktor", erklärte Sev. „Schlossbesitzer?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Ja, die Schule haben sie zu viert gegründet, aber das Schloss und die Ländereien gehören bis zum heutigen Tag der Familie Gryffindor. Genauer gesagt, der Familie Potter, die ja die letzten direkten Nachkommen der Gryffindors sind. Was glaubst du, woher eure prall gefüllten Verliese kommen? Die Schule hat das Schloss gepachtet und bezahlt jährlich 10000 Galleonen dafür. Rechne dazu noch die Zinsen, dann kannst du dir vorstellen, über welch ein Vermögen du verfügst. Und das ist nicht die einzige Einnahmequelle, ich glaube, an deinem Geburtstag wirst du in Ohnmacht fallen", erklärte Sev mit deutlichem Amüsement in der Stimme. „Dein Vater war an diesem Tag mehrere Stunden nicht ansprechbar", fügte er hinzu. „Warum immer ich?", kommentierte Harry zu Sevs Belustigung diese neuen Informationen.

Sie schlichen durch das dunkle, stille und deshalb ziemlich unheimlich wirkende Schloss. Hindernisse gab es praktisch keine mehr, offenbar akzeptierte das Schloss Harry als seinen Herren und da bedeutete, dass die sich bewegenden Treppen sie dorthin brachten, wo sie hin wollten. Der Wasserspeier am Direktoren-Büro sprang zur Seite, ohne dass die Beiden Passwörter-Raten spielen mussten, was nun auch deutlich schwerer wäre als zu Dumbledores Zeiten. Da konnte man einfach sämtliche Süßigkeiten durchprobieren und wenn man mit den ekligen anfing, landete man meistens schnell einen Treffer. Durch die Karte wussten sie, dass McGonagall zwar im Schloss war, aber in ihrem alten Quartier schlief. Filch und Mrs. Norris waren in Filchs Wohnung und rührten sich nicht, so konnten sie ungehindert das Büro der Direktorin betreten.

„Was genau müssen wir hier denn klauen?", fragte Harry gespannt. „Eigentlich gar nichts", antwortete Sev. Erklärend fügte er hinzu: „Das Schwert und der Hut Gryffindors sind dein Eigentum, auf jeden Fall, wenn du Volljährig bist. Und Dumbledore selbst hat uns beauftragt, sein Portrait mitzunehmen. Und sein Denkarium, das hat er dir sowieso vermacht". Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass ein neues Portrait direkt über dem Schreibtisch hing. Er musste schlucken, als er in das alte, gütige Gesicht des Mannes sah, der für ihn zu einer Art Großvater geworden war. Dumbledore schlief friedlich und er wachte auch nicht auf, als Harry das Bild von der Wand nahm. Als Sev das Portrait schrumpfte und in die Hosentasche steckte, schmatzte er leise, aber wachte nicht auf.

„Schlechte Nachrichten, Harry, das Denkarium lässt sich nicht schrumpfen und der Federleichtzauber wirkt auch nicht. Zu magisch, das Ding. Gut, dass es nur dreißig Kilo wiegt", gab Sev sarkastisch von sich. Harry hatte inzwischen Gryffindors Schwert aus der Vitrine geholt und stopfte gerade den sprechenden Hut unter sein T-Shirt, was dem alten Fetzen offenbar nicht gefiel, denn er grummelte in einer seltsam, aber doch irgendwie vertraut klingenden Sprache. Harrys fragenden Blick bemerkend, erklärte Sev belustigt: „Das ist angelsächsisch, die Sprache, die die Gründer damals gesprochen haben. Ich habe die Sprache gelernt, um alte Zaubertranktexte lesen zu können und der liebe Hut hat da eben mindestens 5 Unanständigkeiten von sich gegeben. Erstaunlicher Wortschatz". Harry gluckste und schnallte sich das Schwert um. Sie verließen das Büro und der Wasserspeier sprang zurück an seinen Platz.

„Eine Sache gibt es da noch zu erledigen", sagte Sev und bedeutete Harry, ihm zu folgen. „Überprüfe bitte auf der Karte, ob der Weg in die Kerker frei ist", bat Sev und Harry gab grünes Licht: „Wie eben, alle brav in ihren Betten", meinte er. „Gut, ich habe da unten noch einige seltene und teure Zutaten, deren Legalität auch etwas zweifelhaft sein könnte, die möchte ich mitnehmen. Wer weiß, wann ich wieder in dieses Schloss komme. Und wir können einiges davon gut gebrauchen", sagte Sev.

Sie brauchten eine Viertelstunde, um die Kerker zu erreichen. Sie kannte beide einige Abkürzungen, aber die benutzten sie nicht, weil die meisten von ihnen nicht auf der Karte der Rumtreiber verzeichnet waren und sie deshalb nicht wussten, ob die Gänge sauber waren. Harry erwartete, dass Sev zum Zaubertrank-Klassenraum gehen würde, aber der Trankmeister ging an der Tür vorbei und dirigierte Harry in einen dunklen Gang, der noch tiefer in die Kerker führte.

„Hier war ich noch nie", raunte Harry, dem hier etwas unheimlich zumute wurde. „Falsches Haus, Potter", spöttelte Sev. „Die Slytherins treiben sich gerne hier rum, deshalb habe ich mein Lager auch gut versteckt. Nicht dass es ihnen gut bekommen wäre, hätten sie mir etwas geklaut", setzte er fies grinsend hinzu. Harry bekam bei seinem Anblick ein komisches Gefühl, er spazierte mitten in der Nacht in Hogwarts herum, in Begleitung des Mannes, den er als Lehrer, Mensch und vor allem Dumbledores Mörder abgrundtief gehasst hatte. Er hasste ihn nicht mehr, irgendwie mochte er ihn sogar. Sein Humor war wohl eine rabenschwarze Variante von dem der Weasley-Zwillinge und man konnte sich auch gut mit ihm unterhalten ohne seine sonstige Bissigkeit.

Sie waren nun vor einem mannshohen Portrait angelangt, der einen ziemlich schlecht gelaunten Zauberer in mittelalterlicher Kleidung zeigte. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Bildern in Hogwarts bewegte der Abgebildete sich nicht, es schien sich um ein Muggelbild zu handeln. Aber der Schein trog, denn als Sev das Gemälde antippte und seinen Namen sagte, begann der Zauberer sich zu bewegen. Er griff zu Harrys Überraschung aus seinem Bild heraus und zog an dem Fackelhalter zu seiner Linken. Etwas weiter den Gang hinunter klickte etwas. Sev ging, gefolgt von Harry, zu der Geräuschquelle und Harry sah, dass sich ein Stein aus der Wand geschoben hatte. Sev zog an dem Stein und stieß ihn mit Wucht zurück in seine vorherige Lage. Hinter ihnen knirschte es und als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er, dass das Portrait, vor dem sie eben gestanden hatten, aufschwang.

„Warte hier", sagte Sev und betrat den Raum hinter dem Bild. Harry versuchte, in den Raum zu spähen, aber ein Zauber schien auf der Türöffnung zu liegen, es war nichts zu erkennen. Nur zu Hören bekam er etwas, Flaschen klirrten und gelegentlich murmelte Sev vor sich hin, offenbar hatte er noch mehr Zauber auf sein Lager gelegt, die er nun deaktivierte. Einige Minuten später kam Snape zurück, zu Harrys Belustigung trug er einen Rucksack von Nike auf dem Rücken. Sev bemerkte Harrys Blick und sagte: „Grins nicht so, das Ding ist wirklich praktisch. Naja, jetzt auf jeden Fall, mit dem Federleichtzauber und der magischen Vergrößerung".

„Wie viel passt denn da hinein?", fragte Harry interessiert. „Ungefähr die halbe Hogwarts-Bibliothek", antwortete Sev und Harry wagte nicht seine Skepsis zu äußern und nickte einfach beeindruckt. Dann begann er zu grinsen und sagte: „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle Hermine nicht erzählen". „Na was glaubst du, wer den Rucksack verzaubert und ihn mir geliehen hat? Sie hat auch eine genau so verzauberte Handtasche, aber ich habe den Rucksack vorgezogen". Harry presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut heraus zu platzen. Dieses Bild würde er nicht mehr so schnell aus dem Kopf bekommen, Snape mit Hermines Handtasche.

Sev versuchte, eine ernste Miene zu bewahren und sagte: „Wenn du fertig gelacht hast, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir zurück kehren, die Nacht ist bald rum und wenn es hell wird, sollten wir aus der heulenden Hütte verschwunden sein. Wir haben das Ding zwar mit Abwehrzaubern versehen, aber keiner von uns ist Albus und hat die Macht, die Kräfte des Ministeriums abzuwehren".

Der Weg zurück verlief störungslos und als sie die Heulende Hütte durch die Falltür betraten, bot sich ihnen ein verwirrender Anblick. Und es stank bestialisch.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Godrics Hollow

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Sev würgend. Alastor, der einen Kopfblasenzauber trug, antwortete knurrend: „Frag das mal die beiden Vollidioten, die hier einen Test für ihren Furztee gestartet haben!". Sev legte auf sich und den schon röchelnden Harry ebenfalls den Kopfblasenzauber, dann warf er Fred und George, die selbstzufrieden vor sich hin grinsten, einen bösen Blick zu und schaute sich weiter um. Remus und Tonks standen etwas abseits von den Anderen und Remus furzte gerade krachend. Fred und George kicherten und ließen sich von den Todesblicken der Anderen nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken. Was sie jedoch beeindruckte, war Sev. Blitzschnell hatte er die beiden Chaoten entwaffnet und mit einem" Finite" ihre Kopfblasenzauber gelöscht. Die Zwillinge begannen zu husten und zu röcheln und versuchten zu flüchten, aber diesem Ansinnen schob Rufus Scrimgeour mit einem Verschluss-Zauber auf die Tür einen Riegel vor.

Dann baute er sich vor ihnen auf und fragte: „Nur so Interesse halber, gibt es denn ein Gegenmittel für euren Tee? Nicht, dass wir es brauchen würden, aber mit euch sieht die Sache ja anders aus, oder?". „Ich bewundere Euch, ohne Kopfblasenzauber würde ich das nicht aushalten", fügte Flittwick kichernd hinzu. Ein weiterer Furz in der Lautstärke eines Ferraris ohne Auspuff kam diesmal von Tonks. Fred begann hektisch in seinen Taschen zu wühlen und zog schließlich 2 Bonbons hervor, die in rotes Papier eingewickelt waren. Er warf Remus und Tonks jeweils eins der Bonbons zu. Kaum lutschten die Beiden an den Bonbons, so hörte die Furzerei auf. Sev hingegen ging zu den noch halb vollen Teetassen und schnupperte daran, nachdem er todesmutig seinen Kopfblasenzauber verschwinden ließ.

„Na da wird mir einiges klar", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, nachdem er den Kopfblasenzauber wieder hergestellt hatte. „Und ich habe Hermines Kater verdächtigt, meine Drachenleber gefressen zu haben. So, Jungs, das macht dann 60 Galleonen".

Mit wenig Begeisterung bezahlten die Zwillinge die geforderte Summe, die keinesfalls zu hoch war, denn billiger wären sie nicht einmal bei Mundungus Fletcher weg gekommen, der das Zeug ohnehin irgendwo geklaut hätte. Einige Minuten später war der Gestank verschwunden und als Harry sich nun genauer umsah, bemerkte er, dass noch zwei Personen dazu gekommen waren. Da war Hermine und neben ihr, Harrys Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, Ginny!

„Ihr seid ja auch hier!", rief Harry begeistert. Die Antwort darauf war eine doppelte Umarmung, wobei Hermine sich schnell wieder zurück zog, um Ginny das Feld zu überlassen. Das nutzte die Rothaarige aus, um sich ganz dicht an Harry zu schmiegen und bevor er es sich versah, hatte sie ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt. Harry bekam einen leicht abwesenden Blick, was Ginnys Brüder und Tonks zum Kichern brachte. „Unser Schwesterlein!", gab George von sich. „Probt im Grimmauldplatz den Aufstand!", fiel Fred ein. „Und wickelt den Auserwählten um den kleinen Finger", beendete George.

„Aufstand?", fragte Harry, der Ginny noch immer umarmte und nicht im Traum daran dachte, sie loszulassen. Dass er sich ja eigentlich von ihr getrennt hatte, ignorierte er einfach mal. „Wer klärt ihn auf?", fragte Bill in die Runde. „Ich!", rief Fred und begann: „Also, mein Kleiner, wenn sich ein Junge und ein Mädchen sehr lieb haben". „Silencio!", ging Remus dazwischen und bedachte Fred mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. Dann wandte er sich fragend an Sev: „Willst du es ihm nicht erklären? Immerhin hast du das hier ja alles erst ermöglicht und bist der Einzige, den Albus in seine Pläne vollständig eingeweiht hat". Sev nickte zustimmend und schlug vor, sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Als alle Platz genommen hatten (Ginny auf Harrys Schoß), begann er zu erzählen.

„Nun, Harry, Albus hat vorausgeahnt, dass das Ministerium sich auf die Dauer nicht gegen Voldemort behaupten könnte und hat Vorkehrungen getroffen. Das, was du hier siehst, ist der harte Kern des Phönix-Ordens oder anders ausgedrückt, wir sind die, die noch zu kämpfen bereit sind. Fawkes hatte den Auftrag, die Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen, wie die Muggel das ausdrücken. Dann hat er mit Alastor diejenigen kontaktiert, die du hier siehst. Zu unserer großen Überraschung hat er auch einige Leute ausgewählt, die in keiner Verbindung zum Orden standen. Da ist zunächst Rufus, der wohl eingesehen hat, dass seine bisherigen Aktionen nichts gebracht haben. Fawkes hat ihn in letzter Sekunde gerettet, er hat ihn direkt vor Voldemort Augen aus dem Ministerium geschafft. Rufus steht jetzt auf der Fahndungsliste des neuen Regimes auf Platz zwei, direkt hinter dir und gefolgt von meiner Wenigkeit.

Dann, und das war ein echter Schock für uns, brachte er heute Morgen Bellatrix Lestrange, Narzissa Malfoy und ihren Sohn Draco hierher".

Harry sprang mit einem lauten: „Was?" auf und beachtete nicht, dass er dadurch Ginny von seinem Schoß auf den Boden beförderte. Er bemerkte den Blick, den ihm die Rothaarige zuwarf, zu seinem Glück nicht, sonst hätte er sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Und das zu Recht, denn Ginny dachte gerade ernsthaft darüber nach, ihn in einen Homo Kastratus zu verwandeln, aber ihr fiel noch rechtzeitig ein, dass sie sich damit ja ins eigene Fleisch schnitt. Sie griff nach Bills Hand und ließ sich hoch ziehen, dann rieb sie ihren schmerzenden Hintern. Harry bemerkte das und murmelte eine Entschuldigung, aber das reichte Ginny nicht. Sie trat an ihn heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Entschuldigen reicht nicht, mein Lieber, du schuldest mir ausgiebige Streicheleinheiten, wenn wir alleine sind". Harry wurde knallrot und wieder einmal wurde über ihn gekichert, was ihn sich wünschen ließ, die ganze Bande ungestraft verfluchen zu können.

„Bevor du jetzt an die Decke gehst, lass es mich erklären, Harry", sagte Sev und wartete kurz ab, bis Harry sich wieder etwas beruhigte. Dann fuhr er fort: „Bellatrix war nicht sie selbst, war es eigentlich nie, denn schon als kleines Kind wurde sie von ihren Eltern mit Kontrollflüchen belegt. Später übernahmen Rodolphus und Voldemort die Kontrolle über sie. Nachdem wir die Flüche gebrochen haben, ist sie zusammen gebrochen, da wurde ihr nämlich erst bewusst, was sie getan hatte und das entsprach nie ihrem Naturell. Ich habe ihr die schlimmsten Erinnerungen aus dem Kopf geholt, aber sie wird sich ihnen nach und nach stellen müssen, um sie zu verarbeiten und endlich sie selbst zu werden".

Stand sie unter dem Imperius?", fragte Harry. „Nein, der Fluch, unter dem sie stand, ist viel subtiler und uralt. Eigentlich gilt er in der heutigen Zeit als Legende, aber die Familie Black hat eine Bibliothek, in der etliche Bücher stehen, die mehr als nur schwarzmagisch sind. Dieser spezielle Fluch ist mit dem Imperius nicht zu vergleichen. Wenn du unter dem Imperius stehst, erhältst du deine Befehle und findest alles gut und richtig, was man dir befiehlt, es interessiert dich eigentlich gar nicht. Der andere Fluch beeinflusst deine Einstellung. Wenn ich den Fluch auf dich anwenden würde, könnte ich dir zum Beispiel einreden, dass du Muggel und Muggelgeborene hasst und dich deshalb Voldemort anschließen willst. Du würdest genau das tun, ohne je daran zu zweifeln, ob du das aus eigenem Antrieb tust. Was glaubst du, warum Bella immer so irre und fanatisch gewirkt hat? Sie war praktisch als Vorzeige-Todesserin programmiert, außerdem als Geliebte Voldemorts. Diese Erinnerungen waren die Schlimmsten, ich habe sie alle aus ihrem Geist geholt", sagte Sev und Harry begann die Frau, die seinen Paten auf dem Gewissen hatte, zu bemitleiden. Er hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass Voldemort überhaupt ein Sexualleben hatte, aber dass seine Vorstellungen von Spaß für die Frau nicht gerade angenehm waren, das konnte er glauben. „Und was ist mit Narzissa?", fragte er. „Kontrollfluch von Lucius, aber zum Glück ist ihr Voldemort erspart geblieben. Bei Draco war es etwas anders, er war nicht verflucht, aber Lucius ist ein großartiger Manipulator, er hat ihn mit Geschenken in einen kleinen, eingebildeten Snob verwandelt. Wenn er aber einmal nicht so funktioniert hat, wie der liebe Lucius es gerne gehabt hätte, sah er sich plötzlich dem falschen Ende von Lucius Zauberstab gegenüber. Was dabei herauskam, hast du in Hogwarts kennen gelernt", erklärte Sev. „Und wieso ist er hier, wenn er doch so auf Lucius und seine Ideale schwört?".

„Weil er hier die einzige Chance zum Überleben sieht. Bei Voldemort ist er in Ungnade gefallen, weil er seinen Auftrag, Albus zu töten, nicht erfüllt hat. Das Ministerium steht unter der Kontrolle Voldemorts, also ist das auch keine Option. Und Draco ist nicht so begeistert von Voldemorts Zielen, wie du glaubst. Er glaubte früher, dass ein Malfoy über allem steht, so wie Lucius es ihm eingetrichtert hatte. Als er aber einmal seinen vergötterten Vater sah, wie er vor Voldemort gekrochen ist und dessen Robe geküsst hat, begann er nachzudenken. Er begann die Ziele des dunklen Ordens zu hinterfragen und er ist nicht dumm. Dann passierte etwas, das ihm vollständig die Augen geöffnet hat. Voldemort verlangte von Lucius, ihm Draco für dessen Versagen auszuliefern und Lucius hätte es wirklich getan, wenn Fawkes nicht eingegriffen hätte. Seitdem hasst Draco seinen Vater. Auch wenn du es mir nicht glauben wirst, Draco hat sich bei Hermine und Ginny für sein Verhalten entschuldigt. Und er hat es ernst gemeint", sagte Sev und Harry schaute verblüfft erst Ginny, dann Hermine an. Die beiden Mädchen nickten bestätigend und Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Doch Harry, Sev hat Recht und irgendwie ist Draco richtig umgänglich geworden. Bitte, gib ihm eine Chance!", sagte Hermine fast flehend.

„OK, eine Chance bekommt er, aber nur eine. Wo ist eigentlich der Rest deiner Familie, Gin?" Ginny strahlte ihn an, als er ihren Kosenamen verwendete, aber dann wurde ihr Gesicht sehr böse. „Was von meiner Familie noch von Bedeutung ist, sitzt hier an diesem Tisch. Meine Eltern wollten, dass ich dich fallen lasse und Ron, dieses feige Aas, ist ganz ihrer Meinung. Als Alastor im Grimmauldplatz war, um mit ihnen zu reden, haben sie ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht. Sogar Hermine wollten sie verbieten, sich uns anzuschließen, obwohl sie volljährig ist und nicht einmal zur Familie gehört. Es ging über Stunden, Mum hat mir und Hermine die Hölle heiß gemacht, Ron hat sich daran beteiligt und dann einen Eifersuchts-Anfall bekommen, als Hermine sagte, dass sie auf jeden Fall an deiner Seite kämpfen will. Es war wirklich schlimm, aber dann kam Fawkes und hat uns hierher gebracht, dann hat er auch Charlie, Bill und Fleur geholt. Die durften sich noch das Geschwafel meiner Mutter anhören, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn Ron sich nie mit dir angefreundet hätte. Du würdest unsere Familie in Gefahr bringen und deinetwegen wären wir ins Visier der Todesser geraten. Dass du Ron und mich schon mehrfach gerettet hast, hat sie wohl vergessen", erzählte Ginny bitter.

In diesem Moment ging ein Alarmzauber los. „Mist, sind die schnell! Harry, gewährst du uns allen Zugang zu Godrics Hollow?" fragte Sev hastig. „Ja, natürlich!", antwortete Harry. „Gut. Fawkes, du hast es gehört, bring alle dahin, dann hol mich als Letzten ab, ich sammele unser Gepäck ein!", forderte Sev den Phönix auf. Fawkes gurrte zustimmend und bevor Harry es sich versah, war Fawkes auf seine Schulter geflogen und hatte ihn teleportiert. Fawkes war schnell, keine 2 Minuten später hatte er Sev als Letzten im Garten von Harrys Elternhaus abgesetzt. Fleur, Narzissa und Draco sah man an, dass sie geschlafen hatten, sie wirkten reichlich desorientiert. Bellatrix war überhaupt nicht zu sich gekommen, sie lag regungslos im Gras, wurde aber direkt von Winky, die plötzlich aufgetaucht war, in einen Schwebezauber genommen. „Willkommen in ihrem Haus, Mr. Potter, Sir!", sagte die kleine Elfe strahlend. Plötzlich kippte Harrys Welt, denn ein mehr als begeisterter Hauself umklammerte seine Beine und schluchzte wild vor sich hin. „Schon gut, Dobby, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, aber dürfte ich bitte wieder aufstehen?", fragte Harry amüsiert. „Verzeihung, Harry Potter, Sir!", rief Dobby und ließ Harrys Beine los. Harry rappelte sich auf und schaute sich um. Sie standen vor einer schäbig aussehenden Backsteinmauer mit einem verschlossenen, rostigen Gittertor. Als Harry durch die Gitter spähte, sah er etwas, für das das Wort Ruine noch geschmeichelt wäre. Einige Mauerreste, die sich in den Nachthimmel streckten, Scherben und Steinbrocken auf dem verwilderten Rasen und einige tote Bäume. „Ich dachte, Dobby und Winky hätten das Haus wieder aufgebaut, Sev", sagte Harry verwundert. „Haben sie auch, öffne doch einfach mal das Tor", gab Sev belustigt zurück.

Harry trat näher und drückte die Türklinke hinunter. Er musste Kraft aufwänden, um das Tor zu öffnen, dass nicht nur sehr schwergängig war, sondern auch entsetzlich quietschte. Kaum hatte Harry einen Schritt in das Grundstück getan, stockte er und rieb sich die Augen. Keine Ruine mehr, kein verwilderter Rasen und abgestorbene Bäume. Nun war da ein geschmackvolles, weiß gestrichenes, zweistöckiges Haus, das mitten in einem gepflegten Garten stand. „Was du zuerst gesehen hast, war nur eine Illusion, die dem entsprach, wie es hier bis vor einigen Monaten ausgesehen hat. Für Außenstehende sieht es immer so aus, auch kann man von außen keine Personen sehen, die sich auf dem Grundstück befinden. Unsere beiden kleinen Freunde haben hier fantastische Arbeit geleistet, findest du nicht?", meinte Sev. Harry konnte nur zustimmen und schnappte sich die beiden gerührten Hauselfen, um ihnen eine Umarmung in Molly-Stärke zu verpassen.

Da ertönte plötzlich Motorengeräusch. Zwei einzelne Lichter bewegten sich auf der Straße auf sie zu, offenbar waren es Motorräder. Harry wollte seine Begleiter auf das Grundstück drängen, aber Sev hielt ihn zurück. „Warte, ich glaube, die wollen zu uns", sagte er. Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an, da waren die beiden Motorräder schon heran und bremsten direkt vor ihnen ab. Auf dem vorderen Motorrad saß ein hochgewachsener, langhaariger und noch sehr junger Mann, der nun abstieg und sich genüsslich streckte. Dann tat er etwas, was Harry glauben ließ, dass der junge Mann lebensmüde wäre. Er trat auf Sev zu, tätschelte dessen Wange und sagte grinsend: „Hallo Sev, du Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte. Hast du schon von der neuen Erfindung der Muggel gehört? Nennt sich Haarshampoo, solltest du mal ausprobieren". Harry erwartete gleich das grüne Licht des Avada Kedavra zu sehen, aber er sollte dich täuschen. Sev grinste nur schwach und antwortete:" Denk dir mal was Neues aus, Brian, der ist schon alt. Aber ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, uns hat nämlich noch ein abschreckendes Beispiel gefehlt". Brian gähnte gekünstelt und meinte: „Noch älter, den habe ich schon in der Cheops-Pyramide gesehen".

Plötzlich lachten die beiden Männer und umarmten sich herzlich, eine Geste, die Harry Sev nie zugetraut hätte. Nachdem sie sich los gelassen hatten, sagte Sev laut: „Darf ich euch mit dem größten Missvergnügen Brian Dumbledore vorstellen? Albus war sein Ururgroßonkel und jetzt ist er hier, um uns beizustehen, oder, was ich eher glaube, uns auf die Nerven zu gehen". In der Zwischenzeit waren die beiden Fahrer des anderen Motorrades abgestiegen und hatten sich der Gruppe genähert. Einer davon erwies sich als eine sehr attraktive, junge Frau, als sie den Helm abnahm und ihre langen, schwarzen Haare ausschüttelte. Der andere war ein Mann und als er den Helm abnahm, hatte Harry das Gefühl, man hätte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. „Sirius!", krächzte er und dann wurde es dunkel um ihn herum.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Mona

Eine Woche vorher:

„Hallo, mein Süßer, was bringst du mir denn da?", fragte Mona ihren Waldkauz Cliff, der mit seinem üblichen Enthusiasmus durch das geöffnete Fenster auf sie zu raste. Cliff landete zielsicher auf ihrer Schulter und streckte ihr sein Bein hin, woran ein zusammen gerolltes Pergament befestigt war. Mona löste das Pergament und entrollte es. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Schmunzeln, als sie die Sauklaue erkannte. „Brian", murmelte sie und begann den Brief zu lesen.

Hallo, du süßeste Versuchung seit es Schokolade gibt!

Dein lieber Cousin hat mich kontaktiert und darum gebeten, mich mit dir zu treffen. Da du meine üblichen Lokalitäten leider nicht zu schätzen weißt, schlage ich das kleine Cafe in der King's Road vor, in dem du immer diesen scheußlichen Kaffee mit Haselnussgeschmack trinkst. Würde dir heute Nachmittag um vier Uhr passen? Antworte bitte Eulenwendend, es ist wichtig.

Dein Brian

Mona lächelte erfreut, sie mochte Brian, diesen Chaoten sehr und freute sich, ihn zu sehen. Er war nun einige Monate mit seiner Harley durch Skandinavien getuckert und konnte noch nicht lange wieder in der Stadt sein, denn vor einigen Tagen hatte sie in seiner Wohnung nach dem Rechten gesehen und da hatten weder schmutzige Wäsche noch irgendwelche leeren Bierflaschen gelegen, also musste er noch unterwegs sein. Mona wunderte sich immer wieder darüber, dass dieser Chaot mit Albus Dumbledore verwandt war, aber wenn man bedachte, dass Aberforth sein Ururgroßvater war, passte es wieder. Was seine magische Macht anging, kam er allerdings nach Albus, der gerade einmal 20 Jahre alte Chaot vollbrachte Dinge, bei denen selbst Albus die Spucke weg blieb.

Mona schrieb ihre Zustimmung auf das Pergament und band es Cliff ans Bein, der sich sofort auf den Weg machte. Dann ging sie ins Bad, um sich frisch zu machen und zu stylen, sonst würde Brian, dieser Stoffel, sie wieder als seine Mutter vorstellen, was er schon einmal getan hatte. Dabei war sie gerade erst 25, genauer gesagt war heute ihr Geburtstag. Mona glaubte, dass Brians Behauptung, sie sollten sich auf Sevs Geheiß hin treffen, nur ein Vorwand war und er nur anlässlich ihres Geburtstags mit ihr einen drauf machen wollte. Also quetschte sie sich in eine knallenge Jeans und entschied sich nach einer halben Stunde Kleiderschrank-Wühlen für ein genauso enges rotes Top, komplettierte das Ganze mit ihren geliebten schwarzen Doc Martens und schnappte sich ihre Lederjacke, um auch für eine Spritztour auf dem Motorrad gerüstet zu sein.

Da sie noch eine Stunde Zeit hatte und das Wetter einfach traumhaft war, beschloss sie zu Fuß zu gehen. Sie schlenderte gemütlich zu ihrem Treffpunkt, kam da Punkt vier Uhr an und natürlich war noch kein Brian in Sicht. Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch vor dem Lokal und bestellte einen großen Haselnuss-Kaffee. „Man sieht ihn nicht, aber man hört ihn", dachte sie einige Minuten später belustigt, als sie den unverwechselbaren Klang von Brians Harley hörte. Da war er schon, er machte sich nicht die Mühe, nach einem angemessenen Abstellplatz für sein Motorrad zu suchen, sondern parkte einfach neben ihrem Tisch. Der Besitzer des Cafés wollte ihn des Platzes verweisen, überlegte es sich aber anders, denn Brian war knapp zwei Meter groß und sehr muskulös gebaut und sah mit seinen langen schwarzen Haaren wie jemand aus, mit dem nicht gut Kirschen essen war.

Brian stieg ab, befestigte seinen Helm am Lenker und im nächsten Moment wurde Mona gepackt und durch die Luft gewirbelt. „Hallo Mama, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Fünfzigsten!", hörte sie Brian röhren und dann musste sie lachen, als die beiden Männer am Nachbartisch synchron ihren Kaffee ausspuckten. Die Beiden hatten sie schon begafft, seit sie in dem Cafe eingetroffen war und hatten wohl Schwierigkeiten zu realisieren, dass sie 50 Jahre alt und Mutter eines erwachsenen Sohns sein sollte.

Sie setzten sich und nachdem Brian zur Feier des Tages zwei Likör 43 bestellt hatte, ihr Lieblingsgetränk, legte er zu Monas Verblüffung stablos einen Privatsphärenzauber auf ihren Tisch, so dass eventuelle Lauscher nur harmlose Alttagsgespräche hören würden. Sie stießen an und Mona musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, sie wusste ja genau, dass Brian nur Bier und Whisky mochte und tat so, als würde sie sein bemüht freundliches Gesicht nicht bemerken.

Als der Likör getrunken war, revanchierte sich Mona, indem sie Single Malt bestellte, einen Kater wegen der Durcheinander-Sauferei riskierte sie zwar dadurch, aber es gab ja zum Glück den Anti-Kater-Trank. Als ihr Whisky serviert war, stießen sie an und dann holte Brian etwas aus einer Seitentasche seines Motorrades. Es war ein ca. 30 Zentimeter großes, flaches Paket, das Brian eindeutig selber eingepackt hatte, er war darin nicht wirklich gut. Mona fragte sich kurz, wieso dieser Chaot, der die schwierigsten Zauber mühelos beherrschte, nicht endlich einmal einen simplen Einpack-Zauber lernte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Mona verblüfft, als sie ausgepackt hatte und verblüfft die Schallplatte anstarrte. „Eine Schallplatte, damit hören die Muggel Musik", erklärte Brian grinsend. „Ich weiß verdammt noch mal, was eine Schallplatte ist, aber wieso sieht die Frau auf dem Cover aus wie ich?", fragte Mona und starrte noch immer entgeistert ihr Ebenbild an.

Brian lehnt sich grinsend zurück und erzählte: „Als ich in Finnland war, habe ich ein paar Leute getroffen, die gerade eine Band gegründet hatten. Ich habe ein paar Tage mit ihnen verbracht, kultureller Austausch, du verstehst, und dann schleppten sie mich zu einer Probe mit, damit ich sie mal komplett erleben könnte, denn ihre Sängerin war nicht bei ihnen". „Kultureller Austausch!", gluckste Mona belustigt, denn Brians Bezeichnungen für Besäufnisse dürften mittlerweile in die Hunderte gehen. Brian grinste und fuhr fort: „Als ich diese Sängerin sah, dachte ich, ich hätte einen zu viel gesoffen, sie war dein absolutes Ebenbild. Ich habe ihr dann dein Foto gezeigt, um mein Starren zu erklären, da hat Tarja, so heißt sie, genauso blöd aus der Wäsche geschaut wie ich. Dann haben die losgelegt und ich kann dir sagen, ich habe noch nie etwas Geileres gehört. Dein Ebenbild ist eine ausgebildete Sopranistin, die Jungs machen Heavy Metal und die Kombination ist die Härte. Sie haben gerade einige Tage vorher ihre erste Platte pressen lassen, nur 500 Stück und Tarja hat mir eine für dich mitgegeben, ich habe mir auch einige gekauft".

„Also ist das Geschenk gar nicht von dir?", sagte Mona gespielt enttäuscht und zog eine gekonnte Schnute. „Dieses nicht, aber das hier", gab Brian grinsend zurück. Er griff in seine Tasche und reichte ihr ein kleines Holzkästchen. Mona öffnete es neugierig und als sie sah, was sich verkleinert darin befand, japste sie nach Luft. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Weißt du, was das kostet?", fragte sie entgeistert. „Jap", gab Brian grinsend zurück. Geld kümmerte ihn nicht sonderlich, er hatte einige lukrative Erbschaften angetreten und konnte zwar nicht mit Familien wie Black oder Malfoy mithalten, aber man konnte ihn durchaus als stinkreich bezeichnen. Deshalb hatte er Mona auch eine Anlage gekauft, zu einem Preis, für den Muggel ein halbes Haus kaufen würden. Mona fiel ihm um den Hals und wurde mehrmals herum gewirbelt, was eine Kettenreaktion des Likörs und des Whiskys in ihrem Magen auslöste, wodurch sie recht laut rülpsen musste.

„Entschuldigung, meine Mutter kommt vom Land", tönte Brian in die Runde, was zur Folge hatte, dass Mona rot anlief und ihm einen ziemlich heftigen Rippenstoß verpasste. Nun konnte sich einer der Gäste vom Nachbartisch nicht mehr zurückhalten und er fragte: „Ist das wirklich ihr Sohn?". „Ja", antwortete Mona trocken und fügte zum Erstaunen des Fragers hinzu: „Er und seine drei großen Brüder sind mein ganzer Stolz". Brian biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut herauszuplatzen, dann setzten sie sich wieder.

„So, nun zu etwas anderem", sagte Brian, der nun sehr ernst wirkte, was für Mona ein alarmierender Anblick war. „Onkel Albus hat mir kurz vor seinem Tod einen Brief geschickt, der auch dich betrifft. Es geht darum, wie er gestorben ist. Sev hat Albus auf sein eigenes Verlangen hin getötet, dein Cousin ist also kein Mörder!". Mona fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, denn sie mochte ihren Cousin Sev sehr und es hatte ihr weh getan, ihn für einen kaltblütigen Killer halten zu müssen. Brian erzählte weiter: „Ich weiß nicht genau, was die Beiden da getrieben haben, aber irgendwie haben die einen Tausch vollführt. Albus geht ins Totenreich ein, dafür kommt jemand anders, der noch gar nicht da sein sollte, wieder zurück. Und wir beide müssen heute Nacht ins Ministerium in die Todeskammer, um ihn zu holen. Es ist Sirius Black!". Monas Reaktion auf diese Mitteilung war ein verblüfftes:" Leck mich am Arsch!" „Später, Süße, jetzt haben wir etwas anderes zu tun", gluckste Brian.

Einige Stunden später quetschten die Beiden sich in den Aufzug, der den öffentlichen Eingang zum Zauberei-Ministerium darstellte. Auf die Frage der weiblichen Stimme, den Namen und die Absicht des Besuches betreffend, beantwortete Brian zu Monas Entsetzen mit: „Bonnie Parker und Clyde Barrow, wir wollen den Zauberei-Minister ermorden". Monas Entsetzen verwandelte sich in Erstaunen und dann in Belustigung, als sich die Klappe für das Wechselgeld öffnete und Brian daraus 2 Plaketten hervorzog. Nach einem kurzen Blick darauf reichte er Mona die Plakette mit der Aufschrift:

Name: Bonnie Parker

Zweck des Besuches: Ermordung des Zaubereiministers.

Als die weibliche Stimme den Beiden noch einen schönen Tag wünschte, war es vorbei, Mona begann zu lachen und befürchtete schon, gleich in die Hose pinkeln zu müssen, da wurde sie von Brian berührt, er murmelte etwas und sie fühlte sich plötzlich etwas verwirrt. Dann sah sie, dass Brian diese Prozedur bei sich selbst wiederholte und er verschwand vor ihren Augen. Als sie an sich hinunter sah und nicht von sich sehen konnte, wusste sie, dass Brian den Unsichtbarkeitsspruch von Albus benutzt hatte.

Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und sie standen drei Wachen gegenüber, welche die vermeintlichen Attentäter verhaften wollten. Nachdem weder ein Gegenspruch zum Desillusionierungszauber noch ein: „Accio Tarnumhang" etwas bewirkt hatten, glaubten die Wachen an einen Scherz oder eine Fehlfunktion des Aufzuges und trollten sich. Brian nahm Mona an die Hand und die Beiden schlichen sich zur Treppe, denn den quietschenden Aufzug zu benutzen wäre zu gefährlich gewesen, aber die Treppe wurde nicht bewacht. So gelangten sie ohne Probleme in die Mysteriums-Abteilung und nun übernahm Mona die Führung, denn sie hatte zwei Jahre dort gearbeitet.

Einige Minuten später standen sie wieder sichtbar vor dem Todesbogen und lauschten gespannt dem Wispern, welches man den Seelen der Toten zuschrieb. „Und nun?", fragte Mona aufgeregt, aber Brian winkte nur ab und schaute auf seine Uhr, es war eine Minute vor Mitternacht. Er zog eine Phiole aus der Hosentasche, wartete einen Moment und warf die Phiole genau um Mitternacht durch den Bogen. Sofort bauschte der Vorhang sich auf, ein Mann flog heraus und fiel genau vor Monas Füße. Monas Herz zog sich voller Mitleid zusammen, als sie das Häufchen Elend betrachtete, welches bewusstlos vor ihr lag. Sie kannte Sirius nicht persönlich, aber hatte einige alte Fotos gesehen, auf denen er als Jugendlicher zu sehen war. Auf diesen Fotos hatte er einfach nur heiß ausgesehen und sie konnte kaum glauben, dass dieser abgemagerte, in einen schmutzigen Umhang gekleidete Mann vor ihr der Schwarm ihrer Jugend war.

Sie wusste von Sev, dass Sirius unschuldig war und bedauerte ihn zutiefst. Sie würde alles tun, um ihn wieder in den Mann zu verwandeln, der er eigentlich sein sollte. Brian riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, indem er sagte: „Wir müssen hier weg, ich habe einen Portschlüssel angefertigt, mit dem die Sperren hier umgangen werden". Mit diesen Worten trat er zu Sirius, hob ihn mühelos auf seine Arme und hielt Mona eine leere Bierflasche hin. Mona grinste über den für Brian so typischen Portschlüssel und berührte die Flasche. Sofort fühlte sie das Reißen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel und als die Herumwirbelei aufhörte, landeten sie in einem Raum, den sie sehr gut kannte, es war nämlich ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer.

Nun ging alles blitzschnell, bevor Mona es sich versah, hatte Brian ihre Wohnung unter einen Fidelius gestellt, ihren Rucksack mit einem Bodenlos-Zauber versehen und kurzerhand den kompletten Inhalt ihres Kleiderschranks eingepackt. Auch ihre Hygiene-Artikel hatte er berücksichtigt, dann ging es auch schon weiter, diesmal per Apparation.

Sie landeten in einer kleinen Hütte, die offenbar mitten in einem Wald stand, wie Mona ein Blick durch die sich an jeder Seite befindlichen Fenster verriet. „Willkommen in meiner Butze!" tönte Brian und weckte dadurch den alten Mann auf, der auf dem Bett in der Ecke geschlafen hatte und den Mona erst jetzt bemerkte. Der alte Mann richtete sich auf, streckte sich und warf einen Blick in die Runde. Er schritt auf Mona zu, ergriff ihre Hand und verpasste ihr einen eleganten Handkuss. „Sie müssen Mona Eileen Prince sein, meine Liebe, Brian hat sie mir sehr gut beschrieben. Eigentlich wäre es seine Aufgabe, uns einander vorzustellen, aber seine Erziehung ist etwas zweifelhaft. Mein Name ist Gellert Grindelwald", sagte er und verpasste Mona dadurch den Schreck ihres Lebens.

Sofort hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf ihr Gegenüber, aber da stoppte Brian sie. „Warte, greif ihn nicht an! Er ist auf unserer Seite!", rief er. Mona starrte ihn verwirrt an und fragte: „Sicher?". „Ja, absolut sicher! Albus und ich haben ihn schon vor einem Jahr aus Nurmengard geholt, da hockte bis vor einigen Tagen eine Illusion von Gellert, die Voldi erledigt hat. Der Depp wollte Gellert ausquetschen und hat nicht gemerkt, dass er eine Illusion gekillt hat. Zeigt mal wieder, dass man als dunkler Lord nichts im Kopf haben muss, nicht wahr, Gellert?", sagte Brian und duckte sich unter einem Mona unbekannten Fluch weg. Brian antwortete mit einem anderen Fluch und Mona sah fassungslos zu, wie die beiden Männer sich stablos duellierten. Plötzlich hörten sie auf, begannen zu lachen und umarmten sich. „Macht immer wieder Spaß, Alter", gab Brian grinsend von sich und Gellert nickte zustimmend.

Dann wandte er sich an Mona: „Was auch immer sie über mich gehört haben, es stimmt, ich war ein dunkler Lord, ein Mörder und habe hunderte Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Aber ich hatte Zeit nachzudenken, denn sonst konnte ich in über 50 Jahren in Nurmengard nichts tun. Vor einigen Jahren begann Albus, mich zu besuchen und er erzählte mir von diesem neuen dunklen Lord. Ich begann ihn zu beraten, denn ich konnte mich in Riddle gut hineindenken, obwohl ich nie so weit gegangen bin wie er. Ich bin immer noch ein Mensch mit einer kompletten Seele, im Gegensatz zu diesem verkrüppelten Wrack".

Brian befürchtete, dass Gellert, der gerne redete, zu ausschweifend würde, deshalb übernahm er den Rest der Erklärung. „Gellert hat Albus gegenüber einen unbrechbaren Eid geleistet, auf unserer Seite gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Er will dadurch einige seiner Untaten sühnen und außerdem kamen er und Albus sich wieder näher. Als Albus letztes Jahr einen kleinen Unfall hatte, der ihn seinen Zauberstabarm kostete, beschlossen wir, dass es an der Zeit wäre, Gellert zu befreien und seitdem wohnt er hier. Ich kann dir sagen, der alte Furz hat was drauf, ich habe viel von ihm gelernt, von Albus natürlich auch". Gellert hatte sich inzwischen Sirius genähert, den Brian auf der Couch abgelegt hatte und betrachtete ihn mitleidig. „Der junge Black! Ich kannte seinen Großvater, er war ein richtiger Schweinehund", sagte er leise und fügte hinzu: „Und einer meiner Leutnants".

„Sirius ist nicht wie sein Großvater, das hat dir Albus doch schon tausendmal erklärt, oder?", schnaubte Brian, der um Gellerts tiefes Misstrauen den bekannten dunklen Familien gegenüber wusste. „Ich weiß es, Brian, aber er sieht seinem Großvater sehr ähnlich, selbst jetzt, wo er so ausgemergelt ist. Wir werden uns anstrengen müssen, um ihn wieder aufzupäppeln, Junge". „Mona kriegt das schon hin, du weißt ja, dass sie eine Zaubertrank-Meisterin ist", antwortete Brian.


End file.
